


Equilibrium

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to do something nice for Kurt on their anniversary--what better than to get Kurt a cute present ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

Happy birthday, @yawpkatsi you precious sweetheart <3

I hope this is what you wanted !

 

“Come on, ‘Cedes, hurry up, Kurt is going to be home any minute!”

Mercedes rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath as she secures the  [ knots ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/69/d9/61/69d9610825c928b0f2457fd6ad5f4e01.jpg) . “That mani-pedi is not worth it,” she says as she pulls on the ribbon. “Watch your tone, prep boy.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Blaine replies, properly chastised as he wiggles around. “Feels secure enough, thank you so much for your help, you’re the best, and I’ll make sure you have a voucher for a massage in your mailbox.”

Mercedes looks at him, at his wide eyes, at his soft smile and she shakes her head. “Fine, fine, put those away,” she finally replies, lightly swatting Blaine’s naked thigh.

Blaine chuckles, looking down at himself and biting his lower lip.

“He’ll like it,” Mercedes answers the unspoken question. “Mercedes Jones guarantee.”

Blaine settles down on the bed, wiggling on his knees until he manages to get in the middle of the bed without disrupting all of Mercedes’ hard work and he beams at his friend.

“If it’s guaranteed then,” he says cheekily with a wink.

“Don’t make me start before him,” she retorts and Blaine bites on his lower lip, shaking his head. “Good.”

The praise is minimal, but it still makes Blaine stand taller.

“Have fun,” Mercedes says as she presses a kiss to his temple. “Brunch the day after tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Bye-bye!”

“Bye Mercedes.”

Blaine feels like the time doesn’t pass while he waits for Kurt to come home, and the pull on his muscles slowly but surely arouses him, tenting the lace of the underwear he has picked for the evening.

God knows that Kurt loves to see his Cutie in revealing but not too transparent clothes.

And that thong, with the tie to his neck?

Exactly the kind of thing that will turn Blaine’s Dom on beyond repair.

No matter how tired Kurt may be when he gets home, Blaine hopes that the sight of him literally offered like a present to unwrap and enjoy will be enough to make him forget about it.

“Hey, honey, I stopped by the trattoria on Broadway but they were out of--,” Kurt calls, and Blaine can hear the sound of paper bags being dropped on the table, and the sound of Kurt’s shoes on the creaky plank, but more importantly, the sound of Kurt’s gasp as he stands in the doorway.

That’s music to his ears.

“Happy anniversary,” he says softly, bowing his head to the side to pull  _ just  _ a little bit on the thong.

Kurt frowns but starts undressing--good, good, that’s Blaine’s plan. “Am I missing something?” Kurt asks as he takes off his jacket, his shoes, his socks, and rolls his sleeves up. “What anniversary?”

“The anniversary of our first foray into spicier territory …,” Blaine says, pausing for effect, “Master.”

Kurt inhales sharply and squares his shoulders. “It is true,” he replies slowly, reaching the end of the bed.

He’s so close and yet so unreachable to Blaine’s tied hands--it’s pure torture.

The best kind of torture.

Kurt climbs on the bed, kneeling in front of Blaine but straightening up to his full height. He reaches up to cup Blaine’s cheek. “Thank you for reminding me, sweetheart,” he murmurs before pressing his lips to Blaine’s.

Trussed up like he is, Blaine can only lean into it and let Kurt decide how the kiss is going to go--how the whole evening is going to go, really, and wasn’t that the whole point.

Kurt’s free hand slides down Blaine’s neck, resting for a moment on the collar part of his outfit. “Decided to collar yourself for me,” he asks against Blaine’s skin.

His fingers trail around the hem of it, ghost-like against the sensitive part of Blaine’s neck, more present against his Adam’s apple.

“We’ll have to think about it, won’t we,” Kurt continues, absentmindedly, like Blaine isn’t here.

The best way to pull Blaine in his control faster than he can say “password.”

He returns his mouth to Blaine’s, the kiss becomes more insistent, while his fingers follow the lace down Blaine’s torso.

He doesn’t pause to play with Blaine’s nipples, but Blaine knows that they will be subjected to Kurt’s fancy at least at one point during the evening.

Out of the two of them, Blaine is the one with the sensitive nipples--and Kurt just loves to tease them, to twist them, to bite around them …

Blaine moans in the kiss at the mere thought of it, and Kurt pulls away.

There is a glimmer of spit on Kurt’s lips as he watches Blaine, and Blaine wants to lick it.

Desperately.

“Tsk tsk,” Kurt tuts, “you know how delicately I open my presents, sweetheart.”

Blaine nods.

“You can talk, cutie.”

“I do know, I’m--I’m sorry,” Blaine says in a rush. “I’m happy you like your present, Master.”

Kurt smiles at him, pulling on the tie to make Blaine arch his back towards him. “I do like it, very,  _ very  _ much,” he replies, the hand that cupped Blaine’s cheek now on his waist.

It’s grounding, in more ways than one--it helps Blaine stay focus on following Kurt’s instructions, vocal and otherwise, and it also helps him to keep his balance.

Trust Kurt to keep him at the point of equilibrium.

“And I intend on savoring my present very,” Kurt continues, his hand reaching the belt of Blaine’s thong, “very,  _ very  _ slowly. How do you feel about that?”

The question behind the one Kurt actually voiced is clear, and Blaine can only nod very enthusiastically.

“By--by all means,” he replies when Kurt arches an eyebrow at him--after all, he did tell Blaine to speak up--, trying to scoot closer to Kurt to give him more access.

“Alright,” Kurt says, reaching around to spank Blaine’s cheek once, “here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to freshen up, because today has been horrendous--even if you are making it better, my good boy,” he adds softly. “Then, to celebrate our anniversary, I’m going to revisit all of your … spots, and you won’t get to come until I say so.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And then I’ll come between your cheeks, that lace looks really inviting,” he continues, using the hand he spanked Blaine with to follow the thin piece of lace lodged between Blaine’s cheeks.

“Yes, sir.”

Blaine gulps as he says the words, because he doesn’t see how this ends with him not coming.

“And then, if you behave,” Kurt quits the bed to stand at the end of it, hands on his hips, “I may let you use your mouth to make me hard again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And then you will be allowed to come while I fuck you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sounds good to you, sweetheart?”

“Sounds wonderful, Master.”

\---

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine lets out in a moaned breath, “I’m gonna--I can’t--I …”

“Shhh,” Kurt says soothingly as the head of his cock, once again, slides under the lace and between Blaine’s cheeks. “You’re doing so good, you’re so good baby …”

Blaine tightens his fists, and Kurt reaches to hold his bound wrists as he rocks his hips against Blaine’s back. “I want to be good,” he whispers, just loud enough for Kurt to hear over the wet sound of their bodies together, “I want to do good for you, but it’s too much, it’s--”

“I know you can do this baby,” Kurt says, stopping his rocking motion to drape himself over Blaine’s back, his breath warm against the shell of Blaine’s ear. “I’m so close, can you hold up for me?”

His hands are strong and warm on Blaine, the one around his wrists soothing while the one cupping the curve of Blaine’s hips possessive as ever.

Blaine takes a deep breath and roots himself in that warmth, in the knowledge that Kurt will not let him fail, will not leave him if he does, and he lets it out.

“Yes, sir.”

\---

Blaine doesn’t even remember taking Kurt’s softening cock in his mouth, the taste of cum heady enough to make him go under, but he comes back to himself as he feels Kurt delicately moving his arms out of the ribbon’s hold.

“No, no,” he mumbles. “Let me tied up for you.”

Kurt lightly kisses him. “You were going to hurt yourself, sweetheart,” he replies, pulling on another knot. “I will attach you again before fucking you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy,” Kurt coos at him as he unravels the whole structure, “you’re such a good boy, still hard for me, I’m going to fuck you, honey, you deserve it so much …”

Blaine hums happily, eyes closed as he feels the glide of the satin against his skin.

He did good for his master, he did it …

“Hands on your stomach, baby.”

Blaine works hard to open his eyes, if only to watch Kurt as he ties his hands again.

Kurt standing tall over him is always a sight to behold, and to see him work the ribbon to his taste--

It’s almost enough to make Blaine come.

_ But _ , he reasons,  _ I manage to hold on so far, would be a shame to miss the grand finale … _

“There,” Kurt says happily, pulling on the bow he made to tie it all over Blaine’s wrists, and he looks so proud of himself, even as his chest glistens with sweat and some spurts of dried cum, that Blaine lifts his arms to beckon him closer.

“Wait, wait,” Kurt says, “I need to take that thong off, finger you open …”

The smile on his face could be described as cruel if Kurt was capable of cruelty--he’s possessive and assertive, and Blaine knows that he best follow orders if he doesn’t want to be punished thoroughly, but cruel? Never--but it changes to confusion when Blaine shakes his head.

“Rip it off me,” he says, “and you’ll see that you taught me well, sir.”

For a fleeting moment, Kurt’s smile is pure love and adoration for Blaine.

And then he reaches down on the sides of the thong, and he pulls strongly until the seams give.

Kurt takes a moment to rub the reddening marks on Blaine’s hips before reaching for his knees, spreading his legs wide to stand between them.

One hand stays on Blaine’s knee while the other leaves him to caress between his cheeks.

“Always prepared uh.”

“You taught me well,” Blaine repeats, moving his hips against Kurt’s hand to make sure that he can feel the wetness of the lubricant he used earlier while preparing.

“And you learned well,” Kurt replies, pressing two fingers inside of Blaine all while leaning between his legs to kiss him, swallowing Blaine’s happy moan.

Blaine’s cock twitches against his stomach.

“Remember, baby,” Kurt says as he twists his fingers in a particularly accurate turn, “you can come whenever you want--”

Blaine whines.

“--as long as I’m fucking you.”

Blaine swallows down a snapping reply about Kurt fucking  _ with  _ him and just bears down on Kurt’s fingers to make his point.

“I do love fingering you, finding your prostate,” Kurt muses, but he laughs when Blaine dares to glare at him. “Alright, alright, I can’t wait either.”

In one swift move, he pulls out his fingers, drops some lube on his own cock and lines up with Blaine’s hole.

“Kurt--,” Blaine starts, but whatever he wanted to say is swallowed in the moan he lets out when Kurt bottoms out and starts fucking him in earnest without a pause. “Oh my God!”

Kurt lifts one of Blaine’s leg and rests it on the crook of his elbow while gripping the bow he artfully tied, using it as leverage to pull Blaine closer as he fucks him.

Blaine feels simultaneously used and cherished, and it’s all he needed to give up on the leash he had on his orgasm.

It rushes through him, sending tingles down to his toes as he comes, and comes, and comes some more.

Kurt keeps on fucking him until he reaches his second orgasm, pulling out to mix his semen with Blaine’s on his stomach, smearing it all over the ribbon.

“Happy anniversary,” he says as he peppers kisses all over Blaine’s cheek and shoulder while cleaning him.

“Happy anniversary,” Blaine replies with a slur, turning his head to let Kurt kiss him lazily.

“How about you rest and I go warm up the mozzarella balls and marinara?” Kurt offers, covering Blaine with a soft sheet.

“‘Ounds ‘mazing.”

“Alright,” Kurt says, laughter in his voice. “Be right back.”

“Hm-hm.”

Kurt pauses at the door. “How did you tie yourself though?”

“‘Cedes.”

“Of course--remind me to buy her a drink.”

“Buy her a drink.”

Kurt’s laughter echoes in the apartment as Blaine settles in his afterglow with a happy sigh.


End file.
